Semidioses en Hogwarts
by CynthiaAP
Summary: Aventuras, problemas, exámenes y situaciones complicadas con el amor. A esto y más se verán obligados nuestros semidioses a enfrentar después de ingresar al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.


**¡Hola, qué tal!**

 **Bueno, primero que nada quiero aclarar que en esta Fanfic no aparecerán los personajes principales de Harry Potter; sólo harán apariciones algunos maestros, funcionarios del ministerio o criaturas mágicas. La historia tratará sobre los semidioses como si fueran parte del mundo mágico. ¡Espero apoyen la idea y les guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Annabeth recorrió los compartimientos con la mirada, buscando uno que estuviera libre. Le emocionaba ir a Hogwarts, pero de alguna manera también le ponía los pelos de punta después de lo que había pasado con Thalia. Caminó por el pasillo, un tanto desanimada al ver los compartimientos llenos por alumnos con un aura que no se sentía capaz de romper. Siguió caminando y miró hacia un compartimiento, y para su suerte, sólo se hallaban dos chicos hablando animadamente.

—¿Hay espacio para una más? —preguntó una melodiosa voz detrás de Annabeth.

Una chica de piel morena y cabello color chocolate cortado en forma desigual le sonrió a Annabeth. Tenía su misma edad, pero aún así ella irradiaba una belleza natural. Annabeth tenía claro que la chica sería muy popular en el colegio.

—Claro —respondió ella con amabilidad—. Sólo hay dos chicos más.

Entraron al compartimento, y los chicos a penas se fijaron en ellas unos segundos. Annabeth frunció el ceño y agradeció que estuvieran sumidos en su propio mundo. Tomaron asiento una frente a la otra del lado de la ventana.

—Vaya —exclamó la chica morena en voz baja para que Annabeth únicamente pudiera oírla—. Ese chico sí que dice tonterías.

Annabeth no había reparado en lo que decían, así que miró por la ventana y agudizó el oído.

—¿Crees que con un hechizo pueda hacer mi comida de color azul? —preguntó el chico de cabello negro azabache—. Porque no te miento, Jason, eso sería fabuloso.

¿Quién querría convertir su comida en azul? ¡Qué chico tan gracioso!

Annabeth colocó sus manos en su boca para evitar que una carcajada saliera, pero cuando su mirada y la de la chica se cruzaron, a ambas les fue imposible contenerse. Se soltaron a reír de aquella ridiculez y los chicos volvieron a mirarlas. Pero apartaron de inmediato la mirada, creyendo que habían compartido un chiste entre ellas.

—Soy Piper McLean —se presentó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Annabeth Chase —le correspondió el gesto.

—Espero estés en Slytherin, Annabeth —dijo Piper con alegría a su nueva amiga—. Me gustaría tener una compañera en todas las clases, y sobre todo en el dormitorio.

—¿Slytherin? —preguntó ceñuda. No entendía cómo Piper podía interesarse por la casa con peor reputación—. La verdad es que yo tenía pensando estar en Ravenclaw. Igual que mi mamá.

El chico de cabello azabache, que no había demostrado el menor interés en Annabeth o Piper hasta ese momento, miró a su alrededor al escucharlas.

—Ambas son la elección incorrecta —declaró burlón.

Annabeth y Piper fruncieron el ceño. Su compañero se limitó a sonreír.

—¿Qué casa elegirías tú? —le preguntó Annabeth, indignada de que usaran el término «incorrecto» en la decisión que ella había tomado.

El chico levantó una espada invisible.

—¡Yo, Percy Jackson, iré a Gryffindor! ¡Donde habitan los valientes de corazón! Igual que mi papá.

—No creo que sea mala opción, pero toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin —convino Piper, encogiéndose de hombros. Miró al compañero de Percy y le preguntó—: ¿Tú a qué casa quieres ir?

—Mi familia también ha estado en Slytherin —contestó desanimado—. Pero yo quiero entrar a Gryffindor.

Percy sonrió.

—Quizá contigo sea la excepción, Jason.

Jason le agradeció esas palabras con una sonrisa. Entonces, una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:

—¿Quieren algo del carrito, niños?

Annabeth respondió con un simple «No, gracias», mientras que sus tres acompañantes salieron al pasillo. Cuando terminaron de comprar, volvieron al compartimiento, con los brazos llenos de dulces.

—Ten, te regalo esto —Percy lanzó con cuidado al regazo de Annabeth una cajita de Pepas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores.

—Y yo esto —Piper le extendió dos varitas de regaliz.

—¿Todos debemos regalarle algo? —preguntó Jason, mirando sus dulces—. Entonces... ¡te daré una rana de chocolate!

Annabeth no evitó soltar una risita.

—No hace falta que me den nada. Son sus dulces.

—Por lo tanto decidimos qué hacer con ellos, ¿no? —dijo Piper, mirando la lámina de su rana de chocolate—. Rayos, de nuevo Medea. Oye, si te sale Merlín, ¿podrías dármela?

—Ni hablar —le dijo Percy.

Annabeth se sentía a gusto estando con ellos, compartiendo bocadillos y charlando sobre las asombrosas e inimaginables sorpresas que les aguardaban en Hogwarts. Estaban conversando sobre las expectativas que tenían de las materias, cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió por una chica con penetrantes ojos negros y un brillante cabello negro trenzado.

—Llegaremos pronto a Hogwarts —anunció con seriedad—. Será mejor que se apresuren y se cambien de ropa.

Todos asintieron ante la penetrante mirada que reflejaba, y la chica salió al pasillo.

Percy silbó.

—No dudo que será prefecta una vez lleguemos a quinto.

—Salgan ustedes —se apresuró a decir Piper—. Nosotras nos cambiaremos primero.

—Damas primero —concedió Jason, poniéndose en pie. Percy lo siguió.

—Estoy emocionada —confesó Piper con una sonrisa tímida.

—Sí, yo también —admitió Annabeth, mirando a su nueva amiga—. No puedo esperar para llegar.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¡No se olviden de comentar! Me interesa saber qué opinan.**


End file.
